dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrhinoceratops
General Statistics *Name: brachyops *Name Meaning: No Nose-Horn Face *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Chasmosaurinae *Place Found: USA *Describer: Parks, 1915 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 550 **Rock/Paper: 500 *Types: **Crisis (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Defense (Japanese Gekizan series) **Lethal (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 勇往直前 **English: The Charger **Taiwanese: 勇往直前 *Card Rarity: Bronze Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition (New; 024-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (024-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (033-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition (023-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (018-竜; Defense Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (003-竜; Lethal Type) **Non-sale Warriors of Thunder *English **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 024-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (033-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (023-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 024-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (033-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (023-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg Arrhinoceratops Card 3.png|Arrhinoceratops arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) ArrhinoJap20071stback.jpg|Back of Arrhinoceratops arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Arrhinoceratops Card 5.png|Arrhinoceratops arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Arrhinoceratops Card 2.gif|Arrhinoceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) ArrhinoJapKaku3rdback.jpg|Back of Arrhinoceratops arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) ArrhinoS21st (1).JPG|Arrhinoceratops arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) ArrhinoS21st (2).JPG|Backflip of Arrhinoceratops arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) ArrhinoS22nd.jpg|Arrhinoceratops arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) ArrhinoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Arrhinoceratops arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Arrhinoceratops Card 4.png|Arrhinoceratops arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) ArrhinoS23rdback.jpg|Back of Arrhinoceratops arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) ArrhinoTai.jpg|Arrhinoceratops arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) TCG Stats Arrhinoceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKSS-012/032, DKCG-031/160, DKS2-013/035 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: from 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Arrhinoceratops *Flavor Text: This herbivore's wide frill was shaped like a trapezoid. It had three horns, but the one on its nose was short. Roaming Arrhinoceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTB-018/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Shield :If you have 2 other Lightning Dinosaurs in play when this Dinosaur loses a battle, you lose 1 less Life Point from that battle. Storming Arrhinoceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-017/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Geki 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Summoning: Lightning :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can reveal a Lightning Spectral Armor Dinosaur from your hand. If you do, search your deck for a Dinosaur that can be used to Dino Slash that Spectral Armor Dinosaur and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your deck. unknown Arrhinoceratops variant *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKJC-018/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: (unreadable) Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: はばの広い台形のえりかざりを持つ草食恐竜だ。角は三本あるが鼻角は短い。 **English: A herbivore with a wide, square neck frill. It has three horns, but the one on its nose is short. **Taiwanese: 有著很寬的梯形領飾的草食恐龍,雖有三只角,但鼻角很短。 *It is the second Bronze rarity Lightning Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, Chasmosaurus, Eucentrosaurus, Einiosaurus, and Brachyceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. **Along with Pachyrhinosaurus, Pentaceratops, Monoclonius, Brachyceratops, and Chasmosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Warriors of Thunder card. Gallery ArrhinoIntro.png|Arrhinoceratops in the arcade machines' idle introduction video Navigation Category:DS Game Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:TCG